1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor process, and more specifically to a semiconductor process that redresses a contact etch stop layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the integration of layouts of integrated circuits increases, the spacings between each of its semiconductor components shrink. Thus, structural defects and processing difficulties of the semiconductor components occur because of the processing limitations such as physical limitations. For example, as the spacings between a plurality of transistors shrink, the filling of an interdielectric layer becomes difficult because of too small spacings between the transistors. In nowadays processes, some processing steps may further be added to the semiconductor processes, such as removing spacers on a substrate beside gates for defining source/drains or epitaxial structures, or removing cap layers on the gates for being used as masks while etching, to improve aforesaid problems. However, these processing steps are complex and some problems may occur like when other parts of the semiconductor components such as gates may be damaged or polluted, which would degrade the electrical performances of the formed semiconductor component such as the reliability.